All Of The Stars
by The Painted Green Door
Summary: AU. Post Starkiller Base. When Rey escapes with Chewbacca and an unconscious Finn in tow, she decides to save one more person against her better judgement: Kylo Ren.


**Author's Note:** Just a couple of things to address before we begin this adventure.

 **1\. This is my first Star Wars literary work. As such I am very nervous about posting this. I ask of you to please be patient with me as the Star Wars universe is not only gigantic but detailed as well, and I am still learning about it. Thank you!**

 **2.** If this story is not your cup of tea, please leave it unharmed so some other lad or lass can enjoy it to its fullest extent. **Thank you.**

 **3.** Please also note that my schedule when it comes to updating is very random. If I could, I would update every week, but that just doesn't happen. Sometimes updates are very sparse and other times I update three days in a row. **Please bear with me.**

 **4\. This is a Pilot Chapter of sorts. If it garners enough support and positive feedback, I will continue.**

5\. **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters whatsoever.** I simply conjure ideas from my mind from time to time and decide to write about them occasionally.

I think that sums it up, so without further ado, please sit back, relax and enjoy _All of The Stars._

* * *

 **ALL OF THE STARS**

* * *

 **By: The Painted Green Door**

* * *

So open your eyes and see

The way our horizons meet

And all of the lights will lead

Into the night with me

And I know these scars will bleed

But both of our hearts believe

All of these stars will guide us home

 _All of The Stars_ Ed Sheeran

* * *

 **Prologue:**

* * *

To be start off, it should be known that Kylo Ren was in pain.

Not that he would want such a fact known to the public.

"Sir, please-"

He clenched his teeth and then unclenched them, deciding to curl his lip upwards instead to bare his teeth like a ferocious wild animal. Managing to stumble to his feet from his cot, he easily towered over the medic's rather frail frame, "Leave."

The wide eyed medic pursed her lips as her last attempt to remain composed, "You need treatment-"

"LEAVE!" the young man roared, his nostrils flaring. A layer of sweat radiated from his forehead as he inhaled and exhaled a series of ragged breaths. He pivoted on his heel away from the medic and back towards his cot, his eyes wildly searching the space for something-anything he could destroy. Unfortunately his makeshift bed was safely secured to the wall. He grimaced. His fingernails, which were had grown longer than he usually preferred due to his _unexpected stay_ , dug into the skin of his palms.

He paced in his enclosed space with agitation coursing through his veins, hardly noticing the medic's absence.

If only he had his dear crossguard lightsaber.

 _"_ _Then I could do some real damage,"_ he mulled over silently. It was an attractive thought. He longed for his fingertips to touch the familiar cool metal of his prized weapon. He even missed the searing heat-the pure power that radiated-

He pushed the thought away. It was a ridiculous thought. A waste of time.

 _"_ _It doesn't matter now,"_ he thought bitterly, a metallic taste forming in his mouth, " _for all I know it's been locked away or worse: destroyed."_

"You might want to try a bit harder at being stealthy. You're as loud as a Rancor, you know," he spoke all of this aloud in a rather plain and monotone voice as he collapsed from exhaustion back onto his cot. He kept his eyes low to the ground, refusing to look at the newcomer who stood in the doorway.

Silence.

He shifted his position, the cot's metal frame moaning from the constant changes of weight. Kylo Ren decided that he rather disliked silence-it made him uncomfortable. And Kylo Ren _hated_ being uncomfortable.

"What do you want, _girl?_ " he whispered softly. Slowly. Dangerously. He glanced up to see _her_ only a few feet away from him and at once his veins were aflame with anger. He was tempted- _Oh was he tempted_ -to smash her against the wall, to choke the life out of her.

After all, _she_ forfeited his life by bringing him here.

But he supposed he couldn't do as he pleased as of now. Not in this environment. No, for now he would have to wait and bide his time. Kylo Ren decided right then and there in his small room that he would try to be on his best behavior.

Until the right opportunity came along of course.

"The name is _Rey_ , not _girl,_ " she said, looking somewhat irritated and offended. The expression on her face _almost_ made the corners of his lip curl upwards. It was _almost_ amusing. Almost. It was a relief to know that he could irritate her easily just as she irritated him. He watched with great boredom as she then pursed her lips into a thin line, "Your wounds need treatment or they'll become infected."

It was then that he realized she had been holding a bowl of water and a small patch of cloth this whole time.

The damn girl.

He managed to look half interested before focusing his gaze on a crack in the wall behind her, "Fine. I'll tend to them myself. Leave."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see surprise wash across the _girl's-_ Rey's face. She then opened her mouth as if she had to say something, and then closed it. And then:

"That's it?" she asked finally.

Kylo Ren rolled his eyes as he drummed the pads of his fingers against the cot, weary of the girl's presence, "What do you mean?"

He directed his gaze at her who seemed rather uncomfortable. He was secretly pleased he could make her squirm, make her uncomfortable. Perhaps even make her fear. For a mere second his mind conjured an image: him the teacher, her the apprentice. He could have shown her the way to the Force. But instead she decided against it. A waste of talent. Ren Kylo let his thoughts wander for only a moment before focusing back on the present.

"I heard you often throw tantrums."

"Do you want me to throw a tantrum?" he asked her this so pleasantly, as if he was inquiring about the weather. He raised a quizzical eyebrow, watching. Waiting to see what she would do next. Her expressions amused him.

She looked positively taken aback for only a mere moment before she narrowed her eyes, suspicion filling her chocolate orbs, "Of course not."

"Then it is decided. I will tend to my wounds and you will leave." Kylo Ren announced amicably, as if he had waged a bet between himself and an old friend.

She frowned.

The damn girl.

"I think I ought to make sure you-"

"LEAVE!" he roared, baring his teeth. Anger once again became a part of him. He jumped to his feet, regardless of the pain he was feeling, to stand at his tall stature. He watched as a small dash of fear played in her eyes. A small amount but that small pinch of fear was enough.

She dropped the ceramic bowl at her feet, the water sloshing onto the floor sloppily, as she turned on her heel towards where she came from. Darting out of the room and the door snapping neatly after, he was then left to his own devices. He collapsed onto his rather stiff and uncomfortable cot. Running his hands through his tangled locks he tried to regain control of his breathing-of his temper.

Kylo Ren was not biding his time well.

* * *

 **Note: Feedback? Thoughts? Review?**


End file.
